


Celeritate Terminum

by JUJUDaBest



Category: RWBY
Genre: BTW, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infrequent Updates, M/M, Multi, OP!Ruby, Pyrrha is very cool, Ruby is 17, Ruby us very cool, not very dark, they are both very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUDaBest/pseuds/JUJUDaBest
Summary: The world is the same as Remnant except the things I mention in the prologue





	Celeritate Terminum

**Author's Note:**

> The world is the same as Remnant except the things I mention in the prologue

Prologue

The world of Remnant has many strange inhabitants with powers practically inconceivable due to the sheer variety of them.

Semblances are tested for at birth; there are SSS semblances, the most powerful, though most born with one die within a couple hours of birth from how powerful they are. These semblances are very hard to control so most people who try and use them die. SSS semblances can be told apart by how simpler they are compared to other powers, for example, a person that has, say, super strength would have a semblance classified as a SSS semblance.

Next are S tier semblances, from here on out semblances halve in strength as we go down the list. S tier semblance are decently powerful.

And this goes on until F tier semblances, which are weak and can be horribly terrible.

It is estimated that only around 100 people on Remnant have an SSS tier semblance, most of which are elderly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this story. I have many things planned so please stick around. :)


End file.
